


Will Almost Ruins Date Night

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cellphones, Emerg, First Love, Flashbacks, Kids messing up your day, M/M, Tacos, broken arm, day camp, mojitos, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lee breaks his arm at day camp which should not have impacted their lives as much as it did, if Will had only answered his phone.  Nico and Will’s planned hot date is ruined, but the night is salvaged.  Nico remembers when they started to fall in love.





	Will Almost Ruins Date Night

When Nico came back from the bathroom, Will was fast asleep sprawled out on their bed almost precisely where Nico had left him less than five minutes ago. Nico smiled down at his man. Will was so tired. But he’d kept his promise. He deserved to sleep so suddenly and deeply now. 

Nico backtracked out of their room, trod silently down the hall and opened Lee’s door to check on him. Sleeping peacefully, cast propped on a pillow, Nico shook his head. A broken arm. Will could ‘ve fixed it in a matter of seconds. If only he’d answered his phone! But no, when they hadn’t been able to get ahold of Lee di Angelo-Solace’s dad, the day camp counselors had called an ambulance, as per protocol, and what would have been a three minute fix in the privacy of their own home became a three hour emergency room visit complete with orthopedic surgeon and anesthetist, and now an eight to ten week recovery time.

There had been no opportunity for surreptitious Apollon healing once Lee had been wheeled into the ER of the children’s hospital where Will worked. Will tried not to use his direct healing powers at work – diagnosis was one thing, godly powers making him deadly accurate. But, magical healing would cast suspicion, so he limited that to extreme circumstances. Lee falling up a hill while running around at camp didn’t quite qualify, and now he was here it was going to have to be the full-on conventional mortal hospital experience; they had to keep up appearances as a normal family.

But, it didn’t help that Nora, tagging along on the ride to the hospital loudly scoffed as soon as she saw her father, “Oh Daddy! They keep acting like it’s a scaphoid fracture ‘cause the way he fell. But it’s totally a distal radius break disarticulated by at least 10 degrees. It’s gonna need reduction under GA for sure. I tried to tell him after he fell but he was trying to be all tough and finish the archery session…” Nora’s voice trailed off as she realized the entire emergency triage team, Paula the RN with the pretty dimples, Matt the student nurse in the batman t-shirt, Johal the year two resident, and the two paramedics, had gone silent and were staring at her with their mouths hanging open. Lee, pale from pain on the stretcher but sitting up and acting brave, hissed, “Shut up!” 

Johal said, wryly, “you read your old textbooks for bedtime reading, Will?” 

Will looked at his six year old daughter pointedly and then pulled her close. He pursed his lips, choosing to avoid addressing the precocious and snarky medical assessment directly and said, “Let’s just get him into x-ray and see if she’s right, shall we?” 

At that moment Becky at the front desk called over, “Hey, Willie, the cops are here for you!” Sure enough, sirens blaring, an unmarked Crown Vic pulled up half covering the sidewalk and spilled out Detective Nico di Angelo, scruffy today in jeans, boots and a linen t-shirt, a stocking cap pulled to his eyebrows and his expression grim, before pulling away. Nico strode through the automatic sliding doors.

“Papa!” Lee and Nora called out in greeting. Lee was just getting off the stretcher to walk to x-ray with Paula and Matt. 

“Papa!” everyone coursed, good-naturedly mimicking the kids’ enthusiasm. Nico’s face broke into a grin and everyone couldn’t help grinning back at their favourite doctor’s handsome husband. Nico had that effect on people. Will wasn’t grinning, but he did have a sheepish smile, “My phone was on silent.” He answered although Nico hadn’t voiced the question. Nico glanced at him but spoke to Lee. “Alright, kiddo?” Lee nodded, but he did reach for his Papa with his good arm and Nico took his hand. Paula said, “You’re coming with us, than, Nico.” She called over her shoulder. “If Nora’s anything like you, Will, you might as well get the team ready. We’ll only be a minute.” They walked down the hall, Matt writing on a clipboard but eyeing the tall detective Papa with interest until Paula jabbed him with her elbow and muttered, “cut it out”.

Alone in the waiting room now except for Becky at the desk on the phone paging anaesthesia and the orthopedics crew and the waiting teenager in the football uniform with the broken nose Nora looked at her dad with his same intelligent sparkly blue eyes. 

“I’m right,” she said matter-of-factly. 

“I suspect so,” Will said, ruffling her hair. “But we should just mostly keep it to ourselves, Nora, chicken.”

“Because Grandpa Apol-”

“Yes, because him,” Will interrupted. “Here, come help me fix this guy’s nose while we wait for your brother, okay?”

He motioned to the footballer who followed the doctor-dad and daughter into a treatment room.

A couple hours later Matt was helping Nora find a popsicle and Lee had come easily out of sedation and they were waiting for the plaster to dry. Nico and Will found a private corner.

“I know,” Will said at Nico’s bemused expression. “I know. If I had gotten the first phone call from camp I would’ve just picked him up and healed him at home in two seconds and we wouldn’t be here right now.”

Nico was nodding. “I cancelled the babysitter.”

Will sighed, “we might still make it for 7.” The reservation was for 7.

Nico shot him an incredulous look. “What kind of assholes would come home from emerg with their son in a cast and then abandon him to go eat fancy tacos and get mostly drunk on pitchers of mojitos?”

Will sighed again, looking at Nico sideways. “But I promised you fancy tacos and mojitos and that after I got you mostly drunk I would fuck your brains out. ….we haven’t had a proper date in ages….”

“I know,” Nico agreed. They leaned side by side in the hallway. “We can pick up take out on the way home…”

“…and we have rum and mint and lime so we can make mojitos. I can still get you mostly drunk, after the kids go to bed…”

“and then I fully expect my brains to be fu-” Nico stopped short, smiling innocently at a passing orderly.

“For sure,” Will grinned after the orderly disappeared around the corner.

It actually proved to be a great night eating tacos and chips and guacamole from the new place while the kids fell asleep watching old Harry Potter movies. After tuck in, Will messed around with the turntable while Nico mixed drinks and Xavier Rudd provided the perfect backdrop to the slow living room seduction scene that ultimately led to the kind of heaving athletic sex that left them stunned and breathless and sweaty.

And tired, Nico mused, returning to the bedroom and crawling beside Will, still comatose. He pulled the sheet over both of them. It was too hot for the duvet. Nico pressed his face into Will and must’ve dropped off immediately because what seemed like a moment later he awoke suddenly, his cheek to Will’s chest. For a disorienting moment Nico felt like it was 24 years ago at the end of campfire that first day after he’d spent days sleeping in the infirmary. After performing the ritual of remembrance and kissing Will full on the mouth in front of the whole camp, Nico had fallen asleep during the singalong. He had awoken at the end finding his face pressed to Will’s chest. Groggy and a bit overwhelmed Nico had walked with Will back to the cabins and they’d stopped at cabin 13 for Will to say goodnight.

****

Nico could feel the cool stone of his cabin wall through his t-shirt as he leaned back. Will stood close to him but they weren’t touching. Nico wished they were touching. 

“What a day…” Will’s eyes were on his face and his smile, though genuine, was tentative. 

Nico just nodded. Had he really just gotten out of the infirmary this morning?

“What is this, Will?” 

That wiped Will’s smile away, and Nico’s heart thumped because that’s not how he meant it. But before he could speak, Will did, softly.

“I guess this is… I like you… I’ve liked you since we were kids, since ‘Snowball’….” Will reached out and held a couple of Nico’s fingertips in his own.

Nico grinned, and instantly so did Will in response. “Snowball….”

He held Will’s fingers, swaying their hands together. Nico could barely remember ‘Snowball’; so much had happened since then. What could he possibly know about this intense lovely tall blond boy since this morning, and those few hours of battle before the infirmary, enough to like?

Nico’s thoughts were like this:

I like your red cheeks when you’re mad, and when you kiss me.  
I like you kissing me, your mouth.  
I like listening to you talk, your voice.  
I like your eyes, gods!, those blue blue eyes.  
I like how you whistle as you walk around with your hands in your pockets.  
I like resting my head on your shoulder.  
I like waking up with my face against your chest.  
I like you holding my fingers and staring into my face looking a bit hopeful and a bit worried.

What Nico said was, “I… like….. …you.” He felt himself blushing – his face was on fire despite the cool night breeze.

Will gave a rueful laugh. “That took a while to come out. Are you sure?”

Nico nodded and kind of threw himself into Will and squeezed him tight. The feel of Will’s hands rubbing his back felt so good he almost couldn’t take it. They stayed like that until they heard Chiron, on his bedtime rounds, clear his throat and say, quietly, gently, “Curfew, boys.” 

They pulled apart, but they didn’t say anything. Chiron said, “Good night,” as he walked away, but Will and Nico didn’t say anything. Nico kept his eyes on Will across the green and to the door of cabin 7 and watched him almost go in. At the door, Will turned his head back towards cabin 13 and in the moonlight Nico could see him kiss his palm and blow in his direction. Nico wasn’t sure Will could really see him in the shadows but he caught the kiss with his hand and held it for a moment, not knowing where he wanted to put it. He held it in his hand as he entered his cabin. He placed it carefully on his bedside table and gazed at it while he undressed. He gazed at it as he turned off the lights and slid between the sheets. He gazed at it as he slipped a hand between his legs. He gazed at as he gasped Will’s name just under his breath. Finally, he scooped the kiss from the table and placed it near him on his pillow before he fell deeply asleep. 

****

These were Nico’s thoughts as he gazed at Will’s sleeping face on the pillow next to him before he fell deeply asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> References: 'Snowball' is a piece I wrote under the pseud Redittodeath and is chapter one of "Why Will Volunteered For The Mission". If you haven't read it, you can find it in my bookmarks.
> 
> You can also read about Nico and Will's campfire kiss, the ritual of remembrance, and that whole first day in my work "The Convalescence of Nico di Angelo" by Readittodeath in my bookmarks.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
